Always Yours Naruto One Shot
by Amaya Elric
Summary: This is my first One Shot on here so if it's messed up in anyway please ignore. Lol. Ummm this is set in the Naruto world and is a miniture love story with Naruto and my OC Kira. I would appreciate ratings/comments. Thanks! :  It's rated T just in case.


The mission was simple. Just escort this princess chick back to her village. Well not all things are that simple… Especially not when the guy you like is drooling for the princess you're supposed to protect and she's flirting her butt off back. Yep all things are not that simple.

Naruto walked beside the princess flashing his best smile at her while laughing at the stupid jokes she made. The princess, Lilly, was fifteen while both me and Naruto were sixteen but she was a bigger flirt than even Ino. Who happened to be helping me with this mission. My team had four people in it: Naruto, Kakashi, Ino, and me.

The feeling of jealously ragged inside my chest to the point where I thought I were going to explode but then I would remember that if he's happy I should be too. Remembering this would ease the anger just a bit but then the pain would come back and over take the anger. At this moment I wasn't sure what was worse the pain or anger.

I've been Naruto's friend for as long as I can remember and I've liked him for as long as I can remember. Lately it's crossed my mind that he might like me too but now all thoughts of that have been dashed.

Lilly's hand brushed Naruto's arm for about the 10th time and I couldn't stand it anymore. It was about noon and we have been walking at a slow pace for about three hours. Moving over to Kakashi I said "I'm going to scout ahead." Kakashi nodded and I took off.

Naruto shouted after me obviously not hearing what I told Kakashi but I kept running. After about ten minutes of running head on with a chakra boost, not the smartest thing to do, I felt my anger ease and staggered to a stop before collapsing on the ground.

"Kira…. man… you…. run…. fast!" Naruto panted falling to the ground beside me. "Why… did… you… take… of like that?" He questioned looking at me.

"I just… I was scouting ahead…" I answered letting my light brown hair hide my face like a curtain.

"You can't do much scouting when you don't stay on the path we're going to take." Naruto countered.

Looking around I realized I was in the middle of the forest that was lining the road around the path my team was following. A sweat drop appeared on my forehead and I sighed. "I guess I wasn't paying attention to where I was going…"

"What's wrong Kira? I know something is…" Naruto questioned. He should know when something's wrong considering we have been best friends for so long. I could read him like a book and if he paid attention, on thoughs rare occasions, he can easily read me too.

"Nothing's wrong… and we should get back." I had to get around someone else. Staying with Naruto alone might make me tell him everything and I couldn't do that.

"Kira… Please… you used to tell me anything and everything… I want to help." Naruto's serious blue eyes bore into my light blue ones and I had to force myself to look away.

"Naruto… I can't. Not this time." I answered.

"So you do admit something's wrong." Naruto shouted pointing a finger at me with a triumphant grin on his lips.

Slapping my forehead I rub my face and admit "Yes there is something wrong but I can't tell you."

"Because you promised someone you wouldn't or because you just don't wanna tell me?" Naruto questioned coming to stand in front of me putting his hands on my shoulders so I couldn't move.

"I don't want to tell you. Now leave me alone." I said a little more harshly than I intended.

Naruto looked hurt and it seeped into his gorges eyes making them cloud over. Dropping his arms a shadow cast over his face as he walked back towards the group without a word. "Naruto I-…." I what? Am I just going to tell him how much I like him and how much it hurt for me to see him flirt with another girl? "Naruto!" I called running to catch up with him. He stopped still not looking at me "Do you really want to know?"

"Kira I just want to help you. I hate seeing you hurt. It hurts me too… but if you don't wanna tell me you don't have to…" I was shocked a bit by what he said and a blush crept onto my cheeks.

"Sit down please…" I ordered sitting on the ground in front of him. "Don't say anything until I get done ok? I know it will be hard for you."

"Hey!" Naruto burst playfully pouting.

I laughed and finished "But please just be quiet until I get done."

Just to make it easier on me, I shut my eyes and Naruto asked "Why are your eyes closed?"

"To make it easier for me to tell you what I need to…" I answered and then continued "The reason… well what's wrong is… When I saw you flirting with Lilly I…. Well I got jealous…" Naruto almost spoke but I continued before he could eyes still closed "The truth is I really like you Naruto… Like… I like, like you."

Silence stretched out and I was afraid to open my eyes and even though it was a bad defense I kept my eyes shut. _Maybe if I can't see I can escape this reality and when I open them everything will be back to normal…. _

When I was about to speak I felt something soft brush lightly against my lips. Naruto's lips. _Oh man, oh man, oh man…. Did that really just happen or am I fantasizing… again? _

"I like, like you to Kira Chan. I'm sorry I made you jealous hehe. I never even dreamed you liked me. It just never crossed my mind 'cause truthfully you don't act like it." Naruto confessed.

Opening my eyes I jumped a bit when I found Naruto's face less than an inch from minr. His nose touched mine and I asked "Naruto… was I imagining it or did you kiss me?"

Naruto grinned reminding me of a sly fox "Maybe I did… and maybe I didn't… Would you want me to?"

Blushing a bit I answered shyly "Well… ya… I kinda would…" By the time I got done speaking I was looking down at my palms and avoiding Naruto's eyes.

Taking my chin he brought my face level with his but I still wouldn't look into his eyes. "Look at me Kira chan."

Moving my eyes to meet his I was surprised by how sober he looked. First he kissed my forehead sending a wave of warmth down me. Then both of my eyes that had somehow fluttered close, my nose tip, and then my lips gently pressed against his. Kissing him back slowly I wrapped my arms around his neck. Naruto's hands caressed your face lightly tracing your jaw and sending light shivers down my spine.

When I pulled back I felt as if my mind wasn't inside my body anymore. "Will you go out with me?" Naruto asked his voice barely above a whisper.

The forest around me was silent. As if it was holding its breath. Specks of sunlight came through the trees dancing across the ground. Grass tickled my bare legs and Naruto's breath hit my face while my heart thudded quickly inside my rib cage. _This is really happening… _

"Yes…" I whispered. Naruto's infectious smile started in his eyes then spread across his mouth before spreading to me. "Yes." I said again more sure.

The next thing I knew the wind was whipping through my hair as Naruto swung me around in the air before pulling me into a hug. Laughing I pulled back to find Naruto's lips on mine. Warmth spread through me again and butterflies flew inside my stomach. "Are you always going to be mine?" I questioned against Naruto's lips.

"Always…" Naruto answered not breaking the kiss.


End file.
